This disclosure relates generally to presenting an overlay on video data displayed by a client device, and more specifically to modify presentation of the overlay based on locations of regions of interest within the video data.
Increasingly, client devices, online systems, and networks allow users to exchange larger amounts of content with each other. For example, an online system allows its users to exchange video data captured by different users via client devices associated with the user. In a specific example, an online system may establish video messaging between a user and an additional user, allowing the users to exchange video data captured by their respective client devices in real-time or in near real-time.
When exchanging video data with another client device, a client device presents video data received from the other client device via a display device and also presents video data locally captured by the client device on the display device. This allows a user of the client device to have an idea of the video data that the other client device is receiving. Many client devices display the locally captured video data as an overlay that is presented in a specific area of the display device that occludes a portion of the received video data presented in the specific area of the display device. Hence, objects in the received video data displayed by the client device may be obscured from the user's view by the overlay. As objects, such as people, move around within the received video data, different objects may be obscured by the displayed overlay at different times or for different durations. This prevents the user of the client device from viewing video data locally captured by the client device along with the received video data without potentially having objects or people within the received video data from being at least partially obscured by the overlay displaying the locally captured video data.